crazy_fanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiff The Temmie
Hiff The Temmie is a User on Crazy Fanfics and this page was made by Hiff The Temmie. Personality She is a potato. That is all you need to know. She is also addicted to cresent rolls. Appearance She is a temmie, but can change her form to be a TheOdd1sOut style tabby cat, a teen with brown hair in a mint hoodie, and probably many more. A temmie is her main form, however. She will also change her temmie form's clothes every year. In 2018, she was a normal temmie. In 2019, she was Underfell Temmie. She is currently Tem Shop Temmie. Powers, Abilities, and Skills Powers She has the power to stop time and kill Bill Cipher any time she screeches. This will also temporarily deafen her. She also has Temmie Powers. Abilities She has the amazing ability of being the only girl in the gravity falls fandom who can legally dislike Bill, at least with her experiences of the fandom. Skills She is amazing at packing, sleeping, and screeching. Relationships Other Users Imperium She never really talked to him, or David, but from reading Lunarae's wall, she isn't really on the best terms with him. David She never really talked to him, but based on Mercy's interpretation of him and the fact that he was trying to remove Dream forever, she doesn't like him. Lunarae She honestly doesn't like Lunarea much because she curses a lot, but doesn't dislike her because she's funny. Nottatem She never really spoke to her, but, because she's a fellow tem, she thinks of her as "that one friend that's kind of just an average joe". User1204 She really respects them and their actions. Squid She doesn't really talk to him at all, but likes him the way other users describe him. Doft She thinks he is funny and smart. Bill Cipher She absolutely despises him with all of her life for various reasons but mostly because there are actually FANGIRLS of him. You heard that, there are actually people who LOVE this dorito and believe that his actions were RIGHT! He was an awful person! He (besides Mabel and Ford) literally caused the apocalypse! She cuts him like 0.1 percent of slack since hes a demon and also a dorito, but hates him regardless. Fellow Temmies She feels happy around them. Backstory She joined Fandom in 2018 and caused a ''bit ''of a ruckus around the Cuphead Wiki, but those were her dark days, and she tries to forget them, so let's move on to something better. She also discovered Crazy Fanfics around this year and was one of the first users there, and one of the only users that actually remembers A Little Fan 0f Everything. Trivia * She has actually made/thought of an Undertale/Everything AU called Fandomtale, in which characters and OCs from multiple fandoms that Hiff has participated in try to survive and find the Megastone to get back home. There's also this thing called a glitch that infects characters and has various affects. She takes the form of the tabby cat in this AU, and acts as a glitch-studying scientist. * As you can see on the very first words of this page, Hiff made this page (Hi!) * She has made her own wiki, called the Character Corner wiki. It's like Fandomtale, but a lot more like crazy fanfics. * She does not like cheesecake. * She is responsible for keeping Crazy Fanfics on topic and not drifting off to a completely different franchise. * She (clearly) hates demons. Doft is an exception. * Her favorite song in Undertale is Waterfall. * She tries to avoid being attacked for her opinions, but GOD DANGIT I JUST HAVE TO GET MY HATRED OUT FOR BILL. * She makes memes but often doesn't like them. * She does not have a TikTok account, but has used the phrase "Ok boomer" before. She said this while watching r/entitledparents on YouTube. * She has a collection of Pokemon plushies. She owns (from earliest bought to latest bought) Pikachu, Meowth, Ludicolo, Snubble, Clefairy, Dedenne, Leafeon, Umbreon, Chespin, Totodile, and Mew. 3 are ripped. * Doesn't fall asleep easily, probably because she stays up late on the internet. * She is asexual. Category:Users